


A Tangled Web

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Tangled Web

Monday Severus walked into double Potions to find Lupin and Regulus glaring daggers at each other. He soon found out why—there was a brand new Potions knife at his desk. Severus fingered the blade lightly before later testing it on the Flobberworms as they prepared the day's potion. Perfect.

Wednesday an owl arrived at dinner and dropped a small parcel in Severus's lap. All eyes on him, he opened it and found several fresh-cut Potions ingredients of the sort that could be found on the Hogwarts grounds as well as in the Forbidden Forest. Simple and yet obviously time-consuming to acquire.

Thursday he watched as Lupin whispered something in Black's ear at breakfast and then held him back as the mutt's eyes widened and looked from Severus to Regulus and the back again. Severus smirked. Although he was a little surprised to hear later that Black had argued with his brother, telling him to stay away from Severus. Perhaps Lupin was more Slytherin than he gave him credit for as he certainly couldn't have told Black _why_ he wanted Regulus out of the picture.

Saturday was a Hogsmeade weekend and Severus was nearly drooling when he saw Regulus in the Slytherin common room. He'd obviously gone all out—leather trousers, a shimmering Slytherin green shirt, a silver choker, and Kohl around his eyes. Not just anyone could get away with dressing like that but Regulus had the body and the name to pull it off. 

When he got to the Entrance Hall, Severus went from half-hard thinking about Regulus to uncomfortable in seconds. Remus was wearing arse-hugging jeans, a tight white T-shirt, and seemed to have mastered a sun-kissed charm. It gave the effects of a day at the seaside, a hint of colour at the cheeks and hints of blond in his hair. A very subtle change but as closely as Severus watched Lupin, it was obvious and gorgeous. 

Severus was torn between the two but was enjoyed watching them try to outdo the other too much to make a decision between them. At night, when he was alone, curtains pulled closed around his bed, he even imagined having them both. 

Maybe he'd see if Lucius would be willing to lend him a few more Galleons so he could continue buying himself gifts. 

Lucius had said he could pay him back in trade. Perhaps the man needed someone to brew Potions for him. Severus couldn't imagine what else he might want.


End file.
